Oh, Those Summer Nights
by BusyWonderer
Summary: Beca wondered why she even came to this party, until she was wonder struck when she met a certain person. AU.


**AN: just saying Beca would be in her sophomore year in Barden and she's not in the Bellas just really good friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **Oh, those summer nights**

AUGUST 2013

It was one of those summer nights where Beca was cursing herself for agreeing to come here. Why was Chloe so determined to drag her in this party she told herself. The only thing enjoyable for Beca was the alcohol other than that, nothing.

It was only 10 pm and Beca wanted to leave. She wasn't even sure what was this party and who were the host. All she knew is that this was probably the longest hours she's had to love thru in her life for a party.

The music was horrible and the food was barely eatable. Beca couldn't do much about the food but she was able to take over the DJ. It was a guy, who was really drunk, standing there and she pushed him and took over everything. She was lucky to have one of her mixes. Thought the guy wasn't really happy. "Dude that's my job not yours" he tried push her a little. "I was payed to do this" she can smell the alcohol in his mouth. "Fuck off loser" grabbed her arms. "Don't make me hurt you" he tighten his grip. Luckily Chloe came to save her. "Marc leave her" Chloe smiled at her and made sure he wasn't going to bother her. Beca was relieved that jerk was gone. She started playing one of her mixes and she could already see the party getting two percent better.

That's when she saw him. She looked across the room and saw a face. There was a dim light over the person and she was able to see its silhouette. The silhouette started moving and she could see the person's face. It was looking towards her direction and she could see the face of a male. She quickly put her hair in her face to cover it. She looked threw spaces between her hair to see if the person was there but there wasn't anyone under the dim light. She pushed her hair out her face and looked for the guy.

"Hi" she turned around to see the face she could barely see in front of her. "Hey" she just said. She had no idea what to say to this stranger and she was barely able to see him because there was no light over him. "My name is Jesse Swanson" he said and she didn't know if he took out his hand to shake hands. "We should go somewhere else" he said. He took her hand and brought her somewhere quieter and lighter and the room had couches. She did realize that no one was at the dj booth but she knew her mixes would be able to last long. She was finally able to see Jesse's face. He had dark brown hair and brownish eyes.

She realized that he didn't know her name and she could see he was waiting for one. "I'm Beca Mitchell" they shook hands. "So what brings you here" he took seat on one of the couches. "My friend Chloe" she took a seat on another chair.

"Wait Chloe Beale"

"You know her"

"Well you see my friend's girlfriend is friends with her"

"Who's the friends girlfriend"

"Stacie Conrad"

"Oh her. She does a capella"

"Yeah I know. I'm in an a cappella team too"

"You do organized nerd singing"

"I love it"

"You love singing"

"I love the music. I want to score movies"

"How did we get from music to movies"

"What's wrong with movies" Beca didn't say anything.

"What kind of music do you like" she tried to change subject but failed.

"Do you not like movies or something"

"No, they're just boring. I never make it till the end"

"But the endings are the best part"

"I don't need to watch six movies of Star Wars to know that Darth Vader is Luke's father"

"So you happen to know that ending. You happen to know the ending of Star Wars"

"Well vader means father in german (Netherland Dutch). His name is darth father"

"You know german. That's just proof that you don't like fun things" he stood up. "I Jesse Swanson will give you a movie education. Wait, a moviecation"

"Yeah it was nice to meet you"

"No you are in desperate need of something fun and movies are fun"

"Why can't we sleep. Sleep is fun or drink, that's fun too"

* * *

It was midnight and about half the people who was there left. Beca's final mix played and she was able to leave. She took out her mix tried to find Chloe but gave up after five minutes and decided to leave without her. As she walked out, she saw Jesse talking with someone. she could've went to see him but she was Beca.

The place was ten minutes from campus and she decided to walk to her dorm.

She walked in her dorm and her roommate was watching TV. She saw Beca and said "someone is blushing" and Beca threw a pillow at her.

* * *

It was two am and Beca couldn't sleep. She was thinking about one thing, Jesse. She had so many questions. Was he dating someone else? What if he did like her? What if he was just trying to be nice and he was with someone else. She had so many lingering questions and they all stopped her from sleeping.

She was just imagining what it would be if he just showed up at her door with popcorn and movies.

She couldn't be thinking about this. This wasn't like Beca Mitchell to fantasize about a guy standing at her door. Beca shut people out, not easily let them in. What was going on with her.

* * *

She slept four hours that night and in the morning she still thought about Jesse. She just hoped that that was not the last time she would see him. She left too soon and she knew it.

She decided to skip class and work on a mix to take her mind off things. She just wanted something to take her mind off something.

"Hey Becs" great Chloe was here she told herself. "Who was the guy"

"No one" and that's when all the Bellas entered her dorm. She wasn't in the group but she made their mixes for their performances."What's going on here" Fat Amy said.

"Beca was talking to a guy last night"

"Flatbutt finally got herself a man. Tell me was he good in bed" Amy asked her.

"I didn't have sex with the guy"

"So who is the guy" someone said.

"Jesse Swanson" Chloe gasped.

"The Treblemaker"

"Yeah the leader" Beca wanted to die now, in a hole or her friends could just leave. She took her headphones and put them on her head.

"Fuck off bitches" she said and they all left. She didn't want to hear any questions about Jesse.

* * *

It was 8 pm when she received a call from an unknown number. "Hello" she said."Hey" she heard on the other end of the phone and she couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face. That's when she knew some things were going to change.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like it. I had this idea Yesterday and wrote it about at 12 am this morning and finished it at like 1 am so it took me awhile. This was a bit based off a song and if you know it leave it in the reviews (I already left a big hint). I may do a second chapter from Jesse's side of the story but after that it's going to be the end. I was supposed to write a chapter to my Pitch perfect story (and another story in another fandom) but I really wanted to write this.**

 **If you liked it you can leave a review or you can PM me for anything.**


End file.
